


Land Of Wind And Shade ((John X Reader Lemon))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: A girl finds herself in the Land Of Wind And Shade, the land ruled by the young hero, "John Egbert."The two visit a nearby inn for the night to rest before going to find clues on how to return home. But the night doesn't go exactly to plan.♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛





	

The wind whistled, howling with the cold night air. How did I get here? I wrapped my arms tightly around my body. Stray strands of hair fell over my face. I closed my eyes and tightened the grip on myself. There was no moon, or stars, tonight. I shivered and lowered myself to the ground, curling up in a ball. I was a long... Long way from home. Cold, hungry, alone, afraid, what could get worse than the sun going down, leaving me in the dark as well. What kind of creatures lurk out here? It's too hard to see a thing.  
I don't know how long I was laying there, how long I was shivering. I was counting each second passing by. When as spark of light from above blinded me monetarily. I looked up to sky, curious, just barely catching the glimpse of a falling star. The only star I've seen tonight. I muttered a wish under my breath and sighed.  
A sound snapped me from my thoughts and I looked around. Peering into the direction, I noticed a figure approaching. I grabbed the first thing near me. Is this an ally or enemy? I wasn't going to take a chance. "Who's out there?"  
"Don't attack!" Someone, a boy, called back. He sounded young. "Who are you?" I asked, slightly less hostile but still alert. I held the stick that I had picked up into the air. "What are you doing here?"  
I saw him come closer. The darkness seemed disturbed by his presence, he gave off a light glow. I couldn't take my eyes away. What kind of person shone like that? I could see he was wearing blue, with black hair and a large pair of glasses on his face. He smiled brightly and waved shortly. "Hi there ma'am! I'm John Egbert! Heir of Breath and god to this land! You're in the Land of Wind and Shade!" His voice cracked a little as he spoke. I looked elsewhere for a moment before looking back. "Wind and Shade? Makes sense. I see a lot of shade."  
John chuckled quietly. "Well it's night. How did you get here?"  
"I..." I began then cut off. "Can't remember. I woke up a long way away from here. I've been walking all day. It's cold."  
I let John step up to me. I could make out his clothes clearly. It was a T-shirt with a wind symbol on it. A long hood draped down from the back. He seemed to just be wearing sweats and yellow shoes. The rest of his clothes were different shades of blue. He also had glistening blue eyes and his hair was fluffy and unbrushed. "That's so sad. I wish I knew how you got here. But while you're here, what's your name?"  
I smiled lightly, telling my acquaintance my name. He repeated it back, then crossed his arms. "That's a good name! There's a small town not far from here. You can stay in one of the INN's. That is, the occupants there are... Different. I hope you don't mind."  
I shook my head. A bed is just what I needed. "I don't mind. Could you take me?"  
John nodded quickly. "Sure! You don't mind flying right?"  
Before I could reply, the boy lifted himself into the air and held out his hand. Dumbfounded, I took his gesture and John lifted me into his arms.  
I shut my eyes, feeling the wind blow past us. I gripped his shirt tightly, smelling the sweet scent attached to him. It reminded me of cake icing? I finally decided to open my eyes, letting out a squeak at seeing how far up we were. I could see the trees under us. A stream, hills, then a large cliff. Buildings were built on the edge. I noticed that's where the town began. Beyond them were more and more buildings. John safely landed on the cliff and let me go. "I guess everyone is sleeping. Stay right here. I'll get you the room." He gave a thumbs off and walked into the darkness. While he was gone, I had time to think. I needed to find out how I got here and who John really was. What this place is and how to get home was important too. John returned quickly and handed over a room key. "The INN is a large grey building. You can't miss it. I'll be off then." John grinned and stepped for the edge of the cliff. On impulse, I reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait!"  
The boy looked back curiously. "Huh? Is something wrong? I'll be back tomorrow to talk of you want."  
I swallowed and avoided looking into his eyes. "I-I'm scared. I'm somewhere I don't know and you're the only nice person I met since I got here... P-Please don't go."  
John was quiet for a moment then turned around. "Sure. If you want." He tilt his head shortly and headed back into the direction of the hotel. I followed quickly after to keep up his pace. "Can I ask about your clothes?"  
John looked down at his attire. "Oh this? It's my god tier. I'm the Heir of Breath, 'member?"  
"You're... A god?"  
"Yup! I'm just a normal person though. Don't think of me as special." He smiled again and pushed open the doors to the inn. I looked around. The lobby looked like a normal hotel lobby. A desk, waiting chairs, even a tiny bell. Nobody was at the counter though. There was a portrait about the hallway with a quote only saying "Behold my robes."  
How odd. John didn't even stop. He went straight for the hall and passed by many rooms. "Yours is room 'BR2'." He muttered quietly and examined each room number as he quickly passed it. Suddenly he stopped, causing me to ram into his back, almost causing us both to fall over. "Sorry." John rubbed his neck and smiled awkwardly. "The room is here." He pushed the key into the lock and popped the door open. John moved to let me walk in first. I looked around the room. There was a small bathroom and a bed. Not even a window to be found. John stepped up beside me. "It's not much. But it's what the residents like. I hope you'll sleep good for tonight."  
I nodded in approval. "It looks warm. Thank you so much." I wasn't thinking when I jumped forward to tighten my arms around the boy for a hug. Before I knew it, he was hugging back. I could feel myself tense up but I smiled and pulled back. "Are you going to leave?"  
John shrugged. "Maybe. I don't really have anywhere I need to be. So I can stay if you want."  
Looking back into the room, I nodded a reply. "Okay."  
Sleeping somewhere so strange is difficult to do. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that's happened. It was hard to focus when someone was sleeping right beside me. His breathing was in a stable, soft pattern. I could feel the slight movement of the bed with each breath. Every so often, John would shift positions. I rolled over to face him eventually, finding that I couldn't fall asleep. I let myself graze over his gentle features. His glasses were sitting in a corner in the ground since there was no table. John's hair fell over his face and I swear he twitched his nose to get strands away. Carefully, I reached over and swept his hair away. His irritated look relaxed and he stopped squirming that the uncomfortable feeling was gone. Once he was relaxed again, I ran my fingers through his black strands, feeling how soft they were. I scoot a bit closer and felt the boy's warmth. He still wore the blue outfit in sleep. Suddenly another hand grabbed mine. I jumped in surprise but smiled up to his confused, and now awake, face. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"  
John released my hand and rolled over to his back. "Nah it's fine. It felt really nice when you played with my hair though. Your hands are soft." His laugh sounded tired. I lay back down and curled up a little. "N-No, not really. It looked really bothersome when your hair kept tickling your nose while you slept. I just moved it for you." I looked away from his gaze shyly. Oh man, how embarrassing! John pushed himself up to a sit and stretched out his arms. "Well thanks. You're nice too." Even in the dark, I could see his bright smile. I huffed and rolled over to look at the ceiling. "I can't sleep. All these questions keep circling my head." I sighed and closed my eyes.  
I felt John shift and suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked over the Heir of Breath to see him have moved closer. "Don't you worry (y/n)! Tomorrow, we'll figure it out and try to get you home!" His confidence and reassurance left a sharp pain in my chest. I swallowed before he saw me tear up. It only lasted a moment though before I began to cry. I jumped up and wrapped my arms are John, keeping him in a tight hug. "Thank you. I don't even know how to repay you for all your kindness." John returned the hug and waited until I was calm again. I had gotten his shoulder wet with tears but he either didn't notice or didn't care. Finally I released him and backed up slightly. "You don't need to pay me back." John muttered quietly. "I just want to help." Suddenly, he leaned close. I allowed him to close in on a kiss. His lips were warm and his arms wrapped around me slowly. I kissed back, a little more quicker but John became aggressive. He broke the kiss and suddenly pushed me back into the mattress. Dazed, I looked up to the boy. "What's...?"  
He tilt his head aside, almost like a dog, and smiled. "I.. really like you (y/n)!" John blurt out. Good thing it was dark because my face was burning up. Finally I replied, "I like you too."  
I heard him let out a quiet breath of relief and lowered his head. "Then... Y-You wouldn't mind if..?" He trailed off and waited for a reply.  
I had to think for a moment. I knew what he was asking but could I just say yes? We hardly knew each other. I suppose John was kind and charmful in his own way, maybe even attractive. But again.. We just met recently. Yet I felt a sense of trust in him. I felt like he wouldn't hurt me. The dreadful silence was death for both of us until I finally nodded. "We could."  
His face lit up in a bright and relieved smile. "Awesome!"  
Something about that caressing look on his face, the softness in his eyes, reassured me that everything would be okay. I smiled at how adorable he looked. Caressing his cheek with my hand, I leaned in until our foreheads touched, still smiling. Never have I ever trusted anyone so easily. I couldn't hold back, while I was close, I grabbed his face and started kissing him once again. John seemed taken aback but didn't complain. I felt him shift to sit over me and place his arms beside me. I felt my face heat considerably and slowly, I raised my knee to tease between his legs. I felt the mass grow and John let out a quiet gasp. While in was moving, I felt his fingers slide down to my waist and slip my shirt off. I sat up and allowed him to do so. Once my shirt was off, John's hands traced around my bra, feeling the texture. I couldn't see him move but I felt the god move forward and wrap his arms around me in a warm embrace- Or so I thought. His lips connected to my neck and he bit down as the clasp fell apart and my bra drop to my lap. John moved and bit down in a different spot. The painful yet loving feeling hit me and I couldn't resist a groan. My hands knit between his black locks, feeling his soft hair. While John was distracted, I quickly ran a finger across his waist. John instantly stopped to shiver. I could feel the heat radiating from his body.  
The boy paused for a moment before grabbing his shirt and awkwardly pulling it over his head. The long hoodie got tangled for a moment before coming off completely. John tossed it aside and before I could react, his lips were on mine again. The kiss lasted only a moment before he whispered in my ear quietly. "It's my first time, but I think this'll be fun." He ended with a quiet giggle.   
I felt a rush of air between my legs and gasped. "How did you...?"  
"Remember? I'm a god." John replied to my unfinished question. How had I almost forgot? What other powers did he have? I allowed myself to be pushed back onto the bed and closed my eyes. I felt him get comfortable above me, John's hands moved down my legs slowly. His cold fingers making me twitch. He made circle patterns on my inner thighs. Though it was my first time, I knew what I was expecting. And it came as his hands spread open my legs and a finger slid into my entrance. It felt so good, I had to bite my cheeks. He pulsed his finger through further until his hand touched my slit. He moved his finger around a little before pushing in a second one. Before now, I hadn't realized how small I actually was. Would I be able to handle... Him?  
John spread out his fingers and closed them again as he began to scissor. I tried to close my legs but the god used his elbow to push them back open.  
As he entered three fingers, I began to feel dizzy with pleasure. I felt weak at that moment but I didn't care. "J-John." I muttered out. The boy stopped for a moment and looked up. "Just fuck me already."

The boy grew a heavy blush but luckily it was too hard to see it. He pulled his fingers out and carefully raised one of her legs over his shoulder. He paused a moment, feeling his hands sweat with nervousness but seeing her before him, waiting for HIM, John grinned and pushed his member in.  
I tensed up as I felt it enter, a pain coursing through my body. But it quickly subsided as it was replaced with a much better feeling. I nodded that John could move. I don't know how he saw me do so but he began to pull out slowly before pushing it back in. He repeat it again then once more before finding a rhythm and moving faster. A feeling coursed through my body and I let out a moan. I never knew how good this could really feel. And before I knew what was happening, I felt myself fill up and I released. The liquid covering both of us. But John following soon after in his own release. He kept moving a while longer before pausing his movements. Confused, I looked up. The god was out of breath and he slowly pulled out. I was slightly upset until I felt something else. A moist tongue digging into me. I clenched my fists and muttered the most vile words that came to mind right then. John seemed to be cleaning the mess on my entrance, slowly dragging his tongue up inside my slit, playing with the bud a moment longer then backing up to lick his lips clean. "You taste good!" John grinned innocently. Grinned, as in I could see. I realized then that the sun was rising and I looked over John's face. Covered in sweat and the milky white liquid, his hair was awfully shaggy, and he looked worked out. I probably looked nearly the same but I didn't have time to ponder before there was a knock. "Housekeeping!


End file.
